


Twinkle Toes

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is a fantastic ballerina but he keeps getting distracted. It's the night of their big performance and Medic just wants him for to focus. (Christmas gift for Intergalactic_Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intergalactic_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Queen/gifts).



   “Come on Penny, give me a kiss!”

            “Scout, go away.”

            Penny giggled as she pushed Scout away. The young dancer didn’t quit, holding the mistletoe over his head. Penny and her friends laughed, used to his antics. Once more Penny pushed him away, dodging the Christmas plant. It was par for the course. Scout, while being one of the best ballet dancers in their company, he was also a notorious romancer. When their teacher’s back was turned, Scout was quick to flirt with his fellow dancers.

            “Scout, shouldn’t you be warming up?”  Rose asked.

            “Come on, one kiss! For good luck!” Scout puckered up his lips.

            “You’re the Nutcracker though. You need to be ready.” Rose giggled.

            “I will be if you give me a kiss Rose.” Scout moved closer, the mistletoe hanging over them.

            “That is enough.”

            Scout was pulled back by the troupe’s leader. Medic had been one of the most talented ballerinas back in his day and it was an honor to be a part of his troupe. He was extremely strict but it paid off. His dancers were considered to be the best. Everyone under him respected him. Well, everyone except Scout. Despite being one of the best dancers, Scout had no problem teasing Medic. He also would rather chase after the female dancers than focus on his moves. There were times where Medic had to literally draw Scout away from another dance class.

            “Girls, go do some stretches.” Medic said.

            “Yes sir.”

            The girls quickly scattered, leaving Scout alone with Medic.

            “What was that for?” Scout turned to the older man. “I was gonna score!”

            “No you weren’t. And the girls are right. You should be warming up since you’re one of the leads,” Medic let go of him. “I can’t have my best dancer cramping up.”

            “Well if that’s a case, then why don’t you give me a kiss for good luck?” Scout asked, grinning at Medic.

            “Scout, be serious.”

            “I am teach. Just one kiss for good luck. Then I’ll go warm up.”

            Medic knew he shouldn’t kiss Scout. It wasn’t proper for a teacher to do anything remotely romantic with a student. Yes, his mind knew it was a bad idea but it’s wasn’t his mind who was in charge right now. As much as he loathed to admit it, Medic found Scout very attractive. It was rather hard not to. Yes, he was cocky and overbearing but despite all that, Scout had a good heart. He made his fellow dancers laugh and managed to make even the most gloomy of them smile. Sometimes, Medic found Scout helping out the dancers in the Tiny Tots class. And of course, he was talented.

            “Fine. One kiss.” Medic said.

            With a grin, Scout wrapped his arms around Medic’s neck and kissed him. Medic was shocked for a moment but once he overcame it, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. His arms wrapped around the smaller man, taking in his scent. Scout was small but Medic could feel his muscles. They stayed like that for a minute or two when Scout finally pulled away.

            “Damn.” Scout panted.

            “Alright, I gave your kiss. Now will you please go warm up?” Medic asked.

            “Sure thing teach,” Scout said. “Thanks for the luck.”

            Scout untangled himself and headed back to find a spot to stretch. Medic watched him leave, a small smile on his lips.

            Maybe there was hope for him after all.


End file.
